The invasion of Persia
I remember fondly as I strolled down a dirt path in Devoted, How the idea for the invasion of Persia was conceived. Back in early november, Me, Saren Solaris had a conversation with Xurksice that would decide Persia's fate in the upcoming weeks. In that conversation, I was in the phase of making Allies and running a great many diplomatic missions to get more supporters to help Veritas fight in the freedom war to remove WeePee from power. Persia was one of the last candidates left that I tried to recruit to our cause. Back in my early raiding days, They were good to me, Helped me get unpearled a few times and contributed to some of my early successes in return for their help, We would never raid Persia. So to my understanding I thought I could probably talk him into maybe helping me again, But this time for the greater good of Devoted. This conversation was very heated, with us exchanging a lot of arrogant comments and laying down ideas that was in conflict with each other. Basically, In helping us fight WeePee, That would mean the bad guys that raided Persia ( Neoreactionary etc) at the time would be freed if We were to win and that would allow them to roam the world again. Xurks wanted Justice, He wanted his town to be safe and not ever be in danger of getting ransacked again. I could very much understand his point of view, He had all the rights in the world to not help me and My allies in the war. But what eventually lead to present day / Post invasion and the creation of Solaria in its place ( 12/22/2016 ) was caused by but one thing. Xurksice's arrogance. Xurksice said great many things about how they could not lose, Pointing out a lot of things that would not work if He were to join our cause, What it looked like to him was just some random peasants dream attempt at a Rebellion against an overwhelming force that could not be defeated. Joining my cause and lose would only mean the destruction of Persia most likely. But his arrogance, And the way he mocked My rebellion is what triggered me the most. Completely disrespecting this nobody and accidentally fueled the fire that would later bring doom upon his rule of Persia. About 3 weeks later* As most of you know, The war looked lost for Veritas, A lot of shitposting was done by the presumed winners at the time and I went to sleep thinking that it was gg. I woke up to a bright morning the day after, The sun was up, The world looked peaceful yet chaotic, But somewhere in another plain of existence, there was a slight disturbance in the force, I felt this. Something horrible has happened, Something went horribly wrong.......I investigated this anomaly by opening reddit. The amount of memes and shitposting that was made that day was unfuckingbelievable. The victory speeches, the quality shit posting https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5f0uwj/full_video_of_the_fighting_in_veritas/ https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5f3wy6/30_men_in_prot/ This was made by none other than Veritas, The legends that carried the hopes and dreams of many people including mine, and made that into reality..... It was truly over, It was gg. I was freed amongst many people who had been on this journey with me, And I am eternally indebted to them with no way of ever truly repaying this favour. The war was over for Veritas and My allies. But it had only begun for me. The rage that fueled me, The mocking words that had been tormenting my fragile mind for the last 3 weeks had finally been silenced. Motivated by nothing but vengeance, I decided to get on my fastest horse and traveled to the now weakened Persia with my longtime buddy John_Solaris to seek out Justice, To silence his arrogance once and for all. https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5fk1o8/leaked_xurksice_caught_touching_horses_genitals/ On my way to Persepolis I called upon the clone commander Tomocat and his troops to execute order 66 as soon as We arrived. The following events that transpired could only be described as inhumane. John_Solaris, Tomocat, and myself swept aside the last resistance forces of Persia relatively easy. Leaving very few dead bodies on the ground. I requested backup from Veritas at the time to help and secure My rule over the land. Many men in prot came and guarded the city from any possible counter attack which never came. Later the same day We announced the creation of Solaria and gave all her Colonies the choice to secede and become independent. https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5fa9eb/solaria_imperium/ https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5fbe8u/the_persian_predicament_a_solaris_solution/ Renamed the capital to Solaris https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5hmbv3/persepolis_new_name_is_solaris_now/ We started a mass scale effort to recruit people and rebuild its then diminishing population, Within only the first 2 days, We had successfully amassed more people in our new nation than the previous Persia ever had. For 4 days in a row after our operation started, Our discord was filled with life, The discord during downtime had 4 people in vc, While in active timezone We capped at 14-16 people each night. The place was running wild with progress, We successfully recruited new friends from everywhere, Gave them free Fortune 3 picks and fed them with everything they needed to begin their journey, Most of them stayed because of how we handed out welfare. This kept the players motivated and productive. Through constant encouragement and overall positive vibes that the Leaders gave, These players helped to finish many of Persia's unfinished projects and buildings. One of the new friends even completed the train station by herself, Measured the travel time of each track that we had, and in general did way too many things and went over the top to get things done thx to our welfare and care. She later on moved a bit further south of our territory and even started her own town called Muca, This player's name is Sarani_ Even returning members of Persia who had no idea about the invasion decided to stay because of the positive vibes that we brought through constant communication and helpfulness. Every players need was handled for free with no attachments. All of this was happening while Xurksice was reddit pvp'ing trying to discredit my progress and telling people what a Tyrant I was https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5f7x6q/lololololololol/ He even went as far as lying to his former allies about Solaria, and how we were ruthless and would try to take away their freedom away https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5fdjs7/warning_beware_if_you_are_a_neighbour_of_solaris/ This was of course exposed not too long later by myself https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5fdgin/xurksice_you_need_to_stop_with_the_pr_game/ https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5fe09s/my_statement_on_the_situation/ As the words of Solaria spread on and Xurksice's lies exposed, Most of the Hayek's population left and came to Solaria. Many from USR and many unknown names from around the world of Devoted. Lead by a energetic Leader with quite a history behind him and who also had great many visions of what Solaria will eventually become attracted many people to join up. But this progress and prosperity would not last for very long......A tragedy struck, My long time brother in arms, Few might say My better half. Betrayed Me, Pearled me, Pissed my friends off and stirred a bunch of shit in Solaria's name / Veritas and disobeyed every command I threw at him, I ordered a hit on him but he was simply too fast and furious for my combatants in the town at the time. He managed to quickdrop my friend ComradeNick and took his gear with him and went into hiding. I then chose to use a very dirty tactic to get the items back which I now fully regret, The consequences of this action can still be felt as of current date. I logged on John's account since We shared account information in the past. Took everything he had taken from Solaria + The Justice For Saren blade back to its rightful owner. John ofc later logged back on, Not impressed with what just happened decided to leave discord and disappear for awhile. I later went to sleep that night. Woke up the next day to find out that my password had been changed. John had apparently managed to save my password from 4 years ago and used that to get into my minecraft account, He later sent the password to me which was "Getrekt123" . I logged back on to find this http://imgur.com/MakXTtc And 90% of Solarian wealth gone in smoke, Our nation was devastated by this stupidity. I did not take this very kindly and instantly went to Bonkill for help in this matter. A modmail war ensued, With me and John both arguing and lying to Bonkill about many great things to get each other banned. A day after the modmail war had started I was inbound to land in Katowice in Poland for a vacation. I enjoyed a lovely vacation in the skiing resort and went snowboarding and even visited auschwitz for the lols. All of this while maintaining close contact with Solaria in discord voice chat through my phone. Only about 2 days of my absence, Xurksice conveniently showed up with his goons and started a bunch of hit and run attacks on Solaria as I was stuck in Poland. https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5gjxv6/xurksices_hezbollah/ https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5gzixt/shock_as_terrorists_attack_persepolis_read_more/ https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/57dbil/seems_someone_is_targeting_persia_need_info/ They started to reinforce griefing stuff in the quadrant https://www.reddit.com/r/Devoted/comments/5ga77h/i_just_wanted_to_thank_xurksice_and_wergo_for/ This in turn lowered the morale of the population, With no Leader to be there ingame and guide them, I was powerless to do anything about it *Tbh I coulda pearled them all by myself with my eyes closed* I was so upset at this fact, My people started to doubt I'd ever come back, That I maybe somehow managed to get stuck in auschwitz. 1 day before my return to sweden, I was informed by Bonkill that I was to be banned along with John_Solaris for suspected account sharing during the Veritas war. Which I disputed with clear evidence of my innocence. Me and John eventually hugged it out irl and straight up told Bonkill what We lied about and instead got a 1 week ban for sharing accounts during the raids that we carried out on each other. The events that lead up to the ban in full HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LA6MXyt9c2s&t=164s This brought back hope. The hopes that I might return to once again Lead Solaria into another glorious time of progress and prosperity. We were eventually unbanned about 10 hours earlier than We should have been, We came back in full swing, started to mass brew potions, Crafted new prots in an immense speed. We were ready to stand on our feets again. And return to pre ban Solaria. This revival was short lived however, As I began to fight with John again, He murdered about 40 horses in Gensokyo and got pearled by Infra_ ( Infra shot John with a bow, but John accidentally fell down a bedrock deep trench and died ) Infra unpearled John 5 minutes later tho but kept the prot as reps, I was fine with this and told him to keep it and that I'm very sorry for my friends stupidity, John however wanted his gear back, and threatened to go kill Infra himself if I wasn't gonna do it, Right after He said that I was kinda like "Ok here we go again" pearled him, Smashed his pearl with obby that was generously donated to me from ComradeNick, And sent him off to Veritas. About a good 14 hours later, I was informed by Bonkill that I was gonna get banned and that I had to confess about everything I've done illegally since I started on Devoted. Presumably cause John told Bonkill of a bunch of shit he thinks he has on me and now I'm banned again while Bonkill investigates these claims against me. This video explains the whole event in full HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Hpl816TqfI I lasted for 30 hours of getting unbanned to fighting John again. Fml. *EDIT : As of date that Im writing this 12/23/2016 , 1.30 am central EU time, Cyrus and Zoroaster just came on and attacked 2 of our citizens and pearled them, Got away with 2 prot sets and logged off somewhere in Solaria. Conveniently attacking Solaria while I'm banned. These bitches. Oh well. This is the story of Saren_Solaris and his unfortunate demise. Will keep ya updated.